


Kal'tra-ne, Ha-tace

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Janet and Teal'c sneak off for a little togetherness off-world, followed by a peeping Sam.





	Kal'tra-ne, Ha-tace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Janet couldn't concentrate. 

For months, she had meditated with Teal'c. It had started the morning she had missed her weekly yoga session. She had griped about feeling too tense and Teal'c had offered to share his kel'no'reem time with her. At the time, she didn't know that he kel'no'reemed in his underwear. As it turned out, the room was so hot that she too had ended up in her underwear. That, of course, had eventually led to... well... two grown people sitting around in their underwear only leads to one thing most of the time... 

Now, they were ignoring the underwear and meditating nude. But Janet couldn't find her center... she was unable to fully relax with /him/ sitting so close. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. He was doing it. Why couldn't she? Her eyes opened. 'Oh, God,' she thought. 'Forget meditating. I'm just gonna stare at him.' 

He was, to say the least, impressive. His muscles seemed impossible; like something carved in marble back before the Dark Ages. He was a work of art. Sweat poured down his pecs, causing them to shine in the flickering candlelight. She followed a bead of sweat down... down to trace the contours of his abdomen, where it disappeared along the X in his stomach. Then, she got to his lap. Teal'c was sitting cross-legged, his hands resting lightly on his knees. He was completely shaved; nothing to stand between her and the glorious sight that waited between his legs. She licked her lips again as she watched it. 

He was, of course, limp at the moment. But he was still larger than her ex-husband had been fully erect. Sometimes she was still amazed her could fit inside of her. And, ooooooooh, how he fit! She wanted to wake him out of meditation and ask him to... well, to do what they did best. But it was vital that he complete it. She shifted uncomfortably on her pillow and let her eyes trail over his body... as slowly as possible. She took in his fluttering eyelids, his full and sensuous lips, his powerful shoulders, broad chest, gorgeous chocolatey delicious nipples, amazing cock... she watched the sinewy muscles in his thighs as they unconsciously flexed and relaxed. 

'Oh, God,' Janet thought, shifting again on her pillow. 'Definitely not the way I wanted to go...' She put one hand between her legs and felt herself, gasping at the wetness she found. The candles weren't *that* hot. She straightened her legs slightly, planting her feet on the concrete floor of Teal'c's quarters, knees bent. 'If I can't wake him up to do this for me,' she thought, 'I'll at least give him something pretty to wake up to.' 

She slipped two fingers - her middle and ring finger - into her body. It wasn't anything at all like Teal'c, but her body was clearing telling her that it would do. She reached back with her free hand to balance herself and watched her lover meditate. She groaned, pushing her fingers deeper as her palm pressed against her clitoris. "Yes," she whispered. 

Teal'c jerked slightly and she looked at him. Was he waking up? No... but he *had* heard her, despite his deep meditation. She continued to thrust her hand against herself and decided to test her theory. "Oooh, Teal'c... yes, baby..." 

His penis jerked where it lay against his thigh. 

'Eureka,' Janet smirked. 

"Oh, Teal'c... oh, it feels so good, baby." She continued to masturbate, watching him slowly begin to inflate. She swallowed and watched as he rose to his full length in just seconds. 'My own personal Energizer bunny,' Janet chuckled to herself. 'Unstoppable. And who would want to?' 

He groaned lightly and she whispered, "Oh, yeah, baby. You want me, don't you? You want to see your sweet little baby come all over herself, don't you?" She blushed to hear herself say those words, but Teal'c brought out parts of her she didn't know existed. He had introduced her to a lot of things she had never thought herself capable of: anal sex, bondage, spanking... he had shown her the limits and destroyed every one. 

But, there was one thing she hadn't found out yet... 

"Teal'c," she whispered, rolling the heel of her hand over her clit. "Teeeaaal'c... I want you. I need you so bad, baby. Please come over here and help your little Janet out..." 

He growled low in his throat. "You want me to stroke your cock, big boy? You want to come all over yourself in your sleep?" She closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling something stirring in her belly. "You wanna wake up with me licking your cock dry? Is that what you want?" 

"That would be most enjoyable," Teal'c said, on her in an instant. Janet gasped, shocked that she hadn't heard him move. He pressed his hand to hers and forced her to continue masturbating. 

"How long... have you been awake," Janet asked, her eyes closing against her will. 

"Long enough," Teal'c whispered, his tongue flicking over her earlobe. "Will you do me one favor, my dearest Janet?" 

She moaned, bucking against his hand. "A-anything," she managed. 

"Come for me," he growled, directly into her ear. 

Janet lifted her hips off the pillow at that, eyes opening as she began to crest. Teal'c held her hips and kept his hand firmly against her crotch. "Come for me," he repeated, throwing a leg over her thighs and holding her lower body down. His penis was throbbing against her leg and she was *extremely* aware of it's presence. "Yes, my dear Janet... yes... so perfect... so gorgeous." 

She closed her eyes and rode her orgasm like a wild horse; it carried her for a while, then gently released her to gravity. Teal'c's large, gentle hands guided her down to the pillow and laid her out like a precious doll. He slipped between her legs and angled himself at her entrance. She was dripping and he easily slid inside of her. Janet clutched to him like a life preserver and he began to rock against her. 

Their first time, she had been amazed at his size. She was still a bit confused as to how it all fit into her. But it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and locked her ankles behind his back. "Yes, Teal'c," she whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard..." 

He thrust into her, then said, "I am not wearing protection. Do you wish for me to ejaculate inside of you, Janet?" 

She smiled and stroked his face blindly. "Come inside my pussy, Teal'c," she said. She loved exploring the dirty side of the English language... She bit her lip and rode Teal'c to a second and third orgasm.

* * *

Three days later, SG-1 was scheduled to return to a planet they had recently made contact with. They were scheduled to bring medical supplies as well as Gate addresses, so Janet went along. The trade went swimmingly and the team camped out for the night before heading back to the Stargate. Janet was sharing a tent with Sam, but she could only think of the Jaffa standing watch. When she was certain Sam was asleep, Janet slipped out of her sleeping bag and went outside to meet with her lover. 

Sam sat up and pulled her t-shirt back on. Where was Janet going? She found her trousers and slipped into them, leaving the tent and making her way towards the trees like she was just going to go to the bathroom. She spotted Janet and Teal'c near a tree and paused, trying to listen in on their conversation. 

"Should you not be sleeping?" Teal'c asked. 

"Yeah," Janet admitted. "But I'm not really tired. How long are you on watch?" 

"Three more hours," Teal'c said, to which Janet groaned. "I am sharing a tent with Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. You are sharing a tent with Major Carter. How do you propose we..." 

"In the woods," she said. "Come on." 

He looked around and Sam ducked behind a tree. "I cannot leave our team unguarded," he said, but he didn't sound at all convinced. Sam knew it was true; the guard was mostly a formality this time. The locals were frightened and awed by the very thought of aliens. None of them would dare touch their jacket, let alone attack them. 

Janet said, "C'mon, Teal'c." She leaned in and whispered something Sam couldn't hear. Then, the petite doctor - such an innocent-looking young lady - reached down and grabbed a handful of Teal'c's crotch. He groaned and pushed her towards the woods. Sam couldn't help herself. She followed as silently as she could. 

The lovers finally stopped next to a creek and Janet pulled off her t-shirt, tossing it aside. "We must be quick, Janet," Teal'c said, untying his boots and easing them off. 

"No," Janet said, pushing him against a tree and straddling his hips. "We're going to go nice and slow tonight." She kissed him softly, her tongue flicking against his full lips as her hands worked at the belt. "We're going to be great tonight, Teal'c." She leaned in, nibbling on his ear and whispered low enough that only he could hear, "You know we're being watched, right?" 

"Samantha," Teal'c growled, low in his throat. He didn't move his lips as he spoke the name. He could see her, a few yards away. His cock jumped at the thought of her watching. 

Janet chuckled. "What do you say we give her a little show?" 

He grinned. 

Janet carefully withdrew Teal'c's erection and stroked it between her thumb and index finger, skimming the head and making him tremble. She released him and scooted forward, resting her trouser-clad mound over his naked erection and dry-humping him. He groaned and gripped her buttocks, squeezing them tightly as she rode him. Teal'c's mind was reeling. He had done much with Janet and even more with Drey'auc and he thought he had done *everything* imaginable with Shau'nac... but to make love without actually entering the woman. He slid his hands up to her bare breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples. 

She hissed through clenched teeth and rode him a little faster. "Tell me when," she said. "Tell me when you're going to come." 

Sam held on to the tree with one hand, eyes wide as she watched the tableau in front of her. With her free hand, she undid her belt and slipped her hand inside her pants. She was glad she had gone without underwear when she got up to follow Janet. She felt the slick skin between her legs and bit her lip. She'd never been much of a voyeur, but there was no way she could turn away from something like this! She slid two fingers into herself and forced her eyes to stay open. 

Janet pretended to simply rest her head on Teal'c's shoulder. "What's she doing now," she asked. 

"She is masturbating," Teal'c informed her. "She is touching herself, stroking rapidly." 

Janet threw her head back. "Are you close?" He nodded and she climbed off. His cock was huge and she wrapped her lips around it, pinching the base between her thumb and forefinger again. Teal'c groaned painfully. With her free hand, she clutched his firm balls and rolled them. She slowly began to bob up and down on him, his orgasm held off by her fingers. After she had swept him with her tongue a few times, she lifted her head and slid her fingers up his shaft. She released his balls and kissed the tip of his cock. 

Teal'c groaned and thrust his hips up. He came in a burst, splattering down onto Janet's hand. She bent down, immediately rolling her tongue over his head to clean it up. 

Sam, in the meantime, gasped. Teal'c looked beautiful when he came! She bit her lip and thrust her fingers deeper into herself, shaking her head slowly. It was so wrong, watching two of her best friends make love. It was an invasion of privacy. She should just leave. She nodded to herself, agreeing with her inner voice. 'I'll just leave. As soon as I come, I'll leave...' 

Once Teal'c was nicely cleaned off (but still hard... God, the benefits of fucking a Jaffa!), Janet undid her own belt and shoved her pants down. There was a wet spot where she had been grinding against him, but the wetness wasn't completely Teal'c's fault... She kicked aside her pants and stood in front of him, allowing him (and Sam) a nice long look at her naked body. His hand went instinctively to his cock and he began to stoke himself. Janet turned and knelt in front of him, putting her weight on her hands and wiggling her ass in the air. "From behind," she ordered. "Put it in me." 

He knelt behind her and angled himself, watching Sam from the corner of his eye. The benefit of this position - in addition to feeling *great* - Janet could see Sam for herself. 

Sam gasped. Were they both looking at her? She paused, then pulled her hand free of her pants. God, what would they think?! 'They must think I'm some kind of pervert,' she thought. She was about to make a hasty retreat when Janet smiled and said, "Come over here," in a voice low enough that it wouldn't carry. 

"What?" Sam said, making her way closer. 'Did she just invite me into this?' She was trembling at the very idea. Janet was resting on her elbows in the soft mud, her knees spread. Teal'c was planted firmly between her legs, thrusting slowly but surely. He was obviously a very, VERY patient lover. Sam stopped a few feet away from the intimately joined couple. "What?" she asked. Surely Janet didn't mean what Sam thought she meant... 

"Take off your pants," Janet commanded, smiling. "We know you've been watching us this whole time." 

Sam nervously unzipped her pants and let them fall. She knelt in the mud in front of Janet. 

The doctor said, "You have a very pretty pussy, Sam. Spread your legs a little." Sam did as she was told. Teal'c leaned forward, pressing his front against Janet's back to get a better look. Janet closed her eyes and said, "Hey, Sam... Teal'c is almost nine inches. Can you believe that? Godddd, that's bigger than some of my dildos." She bit her lip. "You have any dildos that are that big, Sam?" 

"Y-yes," the Major said nervously. 

"Oooh," Janet said, whistling. "Hear that, Teal'c?" He grunted his reply, his hands firmly on her hips to guide her against him. She rolled her lower body and he growled. She chuckled. "I love to make him growl. How big is your biggest dildo, Sam?" 

The Major was watching Teal'c's muscles work and almost missed the question. "Huh? O-oh. Um... I-I have a ten inch." 

Janet's eyes widened. "Ten inches? God, you've gotta let me play with that one sometime. I have another question for you, Sam... have you ever been with a woman?" 

"Yes," Sam said, looking into Janet's eyes. "I have." She bent down, totally in the moment now. She cupped Janet's chin and tilted the smaller woman's face up. Very slowly, sensuously, she ran her tongue over the brunette's parted lips. She was very careful about not slipping inside. Before kissing Janet, she ran her tongue over her friend's face and kissed her eyelids. "I've actually dreamt about this," Sam breathed, her lips a millimeter from Janet's. "Am I dreaming now?" 

Janet reached up and pinched one of Sam's nipples through her t-shirt. The blonde jumped and Janet said, "Guess you're awake. Kiss me." She slipped her tongue out before Sam's lips closed around it, their breath mingling and their tongues fighting for dominance. Through her bravado, Janet's heart was pounding. Unlike Sam, she had never kissed another woman before. She had fantasized about it so, so many times, but had never had the courage. Sam was an unbelievable kisser... 

They broke apart long enough to free Sam of her t-shirt and Janet looked in awe at Sam's breasts, seen so many times in medical exams. The nipples were small and pink, nearly invisible against her flushed skin. Janet lowered her head and kissed between the two mounds, licking a line of freckles she had long admired. Sam leaned forward, stretching her hand out and running it over Teal'c's pecs. "So pretty," she whispered, rolling her fingers over his nipples. 

As Janet licked and sucked Sam's nipples, Sam leaned forward and Teal'c did the same. They met in the middle and kissed. His tongue slipped experimentally into her mouth and Sam moaned. She broke apart and looked down, gasping at the sight that greeted her. First, she saw Janet's exquisite ass, perfectly shaped and completely naked. She reached down, flattening her hand against Janet's ass and slapping it playfully. Janet gasped and lowered her head to the ground. 

The second sight was Teal'c's impressive cock sliding into Janet's body with ease. Sam was amazed; he was so huge and she was so... so petite! She felt Janet's lips on her thighs and kissed Teal'c's chest before leaning back. She rested on her haunches as Janet explored the warm spot between the blonde's legs. Sam put her butt down, laying in the mud and spreading her legs. Janet looked up at her and carefully poked her tongue between the other woman's wet lips. 

Sam threw her head back on her shoulders and spread her legs wider. Teal'c quickened his pace; he was obviously close. Although she hadn't seen him put one on, Sam licked her lips and asked, "Is he wearing a condom?" 

"No," Janet said, lifting her wet lips from Sam's pussy. "I'm on the pill." 

Sam nodded. "Does he h-have condoms? I'm not on the pill." 

Janet froze, her tongue resting between Sam's lips. Was Teal'c going to fuck Sam? Kissing and oral sex was one thing. But for him to actually put it inside of her and... and... She looked up and turned to look at Teal'c. Janet was suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of sharing her lover. Teal'c bent down and kissed her, then softly assured her, "Whatever occurs between Samantha and myself will not change how I feel for you. I love you, Janet." 

She gasped. He'd never said that before. She pushed back against him and grit her teeth. "Fuck me, Teal'c... come inside of me." 

He held tightly to her and leaned his head back. As if he had been waiting for her command, he exploded inside of her, filling her with his seed. She moaned and fell forward, her head resting on the pillow of Sam's breasts. The blonde stroked Janet's face, then reached down and groped Teal'c as he pulled out. "Janet," Sam whispered. The brunette looked up and Sam said, "Sit on my face." She'd never said those words aloud; they always sounded corny and stupid. But now... she meant it. 

Janet scooted up and straddled Sam's head as Teal'c moved between the Major's thighs. Though he had no protection, he slowly entered her, whispering promises that it would be all right. Sam gasped as he pushed the head into her. She might have had ten-inch toys at home, but nothing compared to a real-live thick throbbing prick sliding into you. She held tightly to Janet's thighs and bit her lip. Janet lowered herself, pressing her wet pussy to Sam's face. 

The blonde groaned and extended her tongue, sliding it into her best friend's pussy. Janet moaned and arched her back. Teal'c steadied Sam with one hand, using the other to cup Janet's breasts. "I love you, Janet," he repeated. 

"I love you, too, Teal'c." 

He released Sam's hip and clutched Janet's other breast, pulling her back towards him. She twisted her neck and kissed him passionately, sharing the taste of Sam's pussy with him. Sam moaned and buried her nose against Janet's clit, causing the brunette to moan into Teal'c's mouth. She turned her head, kissing Janet's thigh and whispering, "It's so big. God, God, Janet, it's so big... how can you take such a big cock?" 

Janet smiled and kissed Teal'c again. "It takes practice. A whole lot of practice." Teal'c returned the smile and Janet leaned forward. "Oh, God... Sam, get ready..." She closed her eyes and touched her own clit, feeling Sam's nose there. She rolled it between her fingers as she felt her orgasm cresting. Teal'c pulled out and Sam grabbed Janet's butt, holding her in place as the brunette began to flow. Sam lapped up all she could, letting some trickle out onto her chin and cheeks. Teal'c was stroking himself as he watched his lover get licked to completion. 

Janet moved just as Teal'c came, spraying his come on Sam's chest and stomach. The blonde laughed and used her fingers to clean some off her breast, licking the wet digit seductively. Teal'c and Janet descended on her, licking all trace of their lovemaking from her body. When they finished, they kissed and fondled each other as only lovers could do. Sam left them alone and went into the stream to wash the mud from her body. 

Alone again, Janet playfully stroked Teal'c's hard cock. "Can you take one more?" 

"Yes," he whispered, kissing down her throat. 

He kissed every inch of her body, making her tremble with anticipation. Finally, he ended up between her legs, parting her folds with thick fingers and prodding her with the tip of his tongue. Janet moaned and draped her legs over his shoulders. She watched Sam's glistening form in the water, bathing herself, and felt her breath catch. Sam was absolutely beautiful... Janet reached out and found the pants Sam had been wearing earlier. There was a wet spot in the crotch and she sniffed it. "Oooh," she sighed, putting one hand to her head. Sam was watching them from the water, lit by a full moon, and waved. Janet wiggled her fingers, then ran her hand over the sweaty bald pate of her lover. His tongue was like a snake, rolling and exploring her depths. 

After a while, she began to breathe harder and he knew her orgasm was coming. He pulled back a little and pressed three fingers into her, palm up. She groaned and bit her bottom lip, her butt rising off the ground. "Teal'c," she cried, coming into his hand. "Teal'c... my God, Teal'c... my beautiful Jaffa, yes..." He allowed his hand to be coated and then held it up to her. She eagerly took it, licking the fingers and palm clean before kissing him. 

His cock was sticky, but she stroked him to another orgasm anyway, allowing him to come all over her hand and repeated the gesture with him. Her ex-husband had been disgusted at the thought of tasting himself; Teal'c, however, relished it. He kissed her one final time, then picked her up in his powerful arms and carried her to the stream. Once she was in the freezing water, she moved to Sam and kissed the other woman passionately. They held each other in the cold water, their nipples rock hard and their tongue relishing the shared heat of their mouths. 

Teal'c moved behind Sam and kissed her shoulders, using his hand to finger her. She moaned into Janet's mouth, holding onto the smaller woman's breasts as she came. Her juices mixed with the water and she exhaled, shaking her head. "You guys are... amazing," she chuckled. 

"Thank you," Teal'c said, washing himself. 

Janet laughed and dropped, going underwater for a moment. When she exploded back out, she looked like some kind of exotic fish surfacing for air. She brushed her hair out of her face and laughed. "Is every mission like this?" 

"Fuck no!" Sam said. "If it was... man alive..." She shook her head. "I just... feel guilty." 

Janet frowned. "Guilty? What for?" 

"Well... we all shared something spectacular. I feel kind of like we left Colonel O'Neill and Daniel out." 

"You want me to go get the Colonel so he can skinny-dip with us?" 

Sam's blue eyes widened. "NO! I see your point. But still... it makes me feel a little guilty." She turned and looked at Teal'c. "Thank you guys for letting me share that." 

"It was my pleasure," Teal'c said, smiling. 

Janet laughed. "Gee, you think?"

* * *

Daniel gasped and grabbed a handful of the blanket, gritting his teeth as Jack exploded inside of him again. They disengaged and rolled over, pulling the blanket over their nude bodies as they came down from the high they had just experienced. Jack sighed and said, "Good?" 

Smiling, Daniel said, "Very good. It's just..." 

"What?" 

The younger man shrugged. "I just feel guilty for excluding the others..."


End file.
